I Won't Let You Down
by thetwilihylian
Summary: Midna is having doubts. Is it because she actually thinks they can't do it or is it because her feelings for Link are growing to unspeakable heights? Link's italicized words are from Let You Down by Black Veil Brides Midna's italicised words are from Savior also by Black Veil Brides


Wolf paws thumped across Hyrule Field. The Hylian moon shone bright above the plains. The wolf ran as swift as night, brandishing wild teeth and ripping into enemy flesh. When the specific portion of the field they were in was cleared, the little imp yawn and pulled the wolf's ears. "Transform back. I want to talk to you." The wolf turned black and morphed into a human, while imp girl still remained solid and flew into his gloved arms.

Ever since the selfness, and noble but unwanted sacrifice of Princess Zelda she could sustain life in the land of light. But to keep a "low profile" (as she called it) she would hide in his shadow. Now however, she just wanted to be held. "Midna? What is it?" Link asked softly. Midna blinked big red eyes at him. "I..." she started to say but just looked at the ground rubbing her arm. "I just wanted to be held." His blue eyes softened as he cradled took her to a nearby willow tree.

Link smiled at her and Midna smiled at him thinking for maybe a split second that everything would actually be okay. The imp turned in his arms. "We can beat Zant...right?" Midna asked in a meek whisper. The Hero knew in his heart of hearts that they would defeat the King of Shadows, but of course it will be an uphill battle for sure. "Midna..." Link whispered. The moment at Lakebed, when Zant exposed her to Lanayru, he felt his heart explode.

When they got to the field she was pretty much dead. Body white, eyes closed, and breath coming out in short labored puffs. Lanayru told him to go to Zelda. Link was trapped in his wolf form again. The rain pelted the, cold air whipping against his face. He never felt more afraid then at that moment. "Yes Link?" she whispered red eyes glazed and glassy with tears. Link took a deep breath and said. _"In the dead of night, we rise as one for the fight."_

Red orbs born into blue as Midna ebbed her wolf to continue. He lifted a gloved hand to stroke her cheek and continued to speak to her. _"The sun ignites the spirit back to our lives..."_ The night fairies started to fly around illuminating their faces. Midna felt her cheeks heat. The beautiful Hero looked at her and she saw nothing but love. Pure affection took a hold of his eyes and made them shine. Midna had never seen such beauty in her lifetime.

Link blinked and pulled the little imp girl close to him by her waist. _"I promise right here right now. I won't let you down."_ Through those words a rose of pure hope and happiness unfurled within Midna's chest. She held Link's head and smiled. _"When I hear your cries praying for light, I will be there."_ She whispered. Link smiled and leaned forward. Midna gasped as soft lips touched her own. It was everything she ever wanted and needed; soft, warm and kind.

He smiled against her, fingers tracing the length of her tiny spine. The fairies danced around them, iridescent wings shining bright like the stars in the night sky. The two unlikely partners finally pulled away. Link smiled and leaned his head back on the tree. Midna gazed at his serene face. Eyes were closed, chest, clothed in green, were rose and fell with each breath. Midna blinked as she felt something warm in ribcage. She never felt this before and it mystified her.

Link opened an eye to gaze at his partner. "Midna...wh-" "Link I love you." She felt the air leave his lungs. So she decided to continue. "I know when we met I was a total bitch to you. I thought that you would just be a pawn in my plan to take revenge on Zant. But when he exposed me to the light, and Zelda saved me, I knew that I was wrong. You care about those you help, and I know now that can be the noblest of acts. Link I love you but if you don't love me I understand. I've treated you so wrong these past few days to ever gain respect from you anyway."

Link smiled and lifted her head up so her eyes met his. This little imp was so unlike anyone he had ever met before. She was brash, sarcastic and snippy. The antithesis of Zelda, the calm cool and collected princess. After piecing parts of her story together, he became captivated. "My sweet little Midna. I wanted to help you. You helped me escape my small village. You helped me see the world outside of it, and I want to thank you for that. I feel my heart warm every time that I look at you. I love you Midna. Accept my heart...please?"

Tears welled up in the imp's eyes. She pushed part of Link's soft blonde hair out of his blue eyes. "I do Link." Midna giggled as aqua eyes started to glow. "You know," she whispered, "That barmaid was right. Your eyes **are** proud and wild like a feral beast...and I love them..." The moon shone the brightest it had ever shone. The two lovebirds kissed again, fingers intertwined against the tree.

The fairies flew away giggling to themselves as if they just witnessed something secretly sacred. As Midna fell asleep, her head on Link's broad chest and his arms around her tiny waist, a smile graced her lips as his words of hop echoed within her mind.

_"I won't let you down."_


End file.
